<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners in Crime by Ladylibrary42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475808">Partners in Crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylibrary42/pseuds/Ladylibrary42'>Ladylibrary42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gangsters, anit-hero, highway robber Neo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylibrary42/pseuds/Ladylibrary42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on backstory for my favorite RWBY ship. </p><p>Neo’s life as the spoiled rich child in a settlement outside of Vale is shattered by a bandit attack. Now on her own she finds herself quite suited for a life of crime. So easily underestimated, she robs her way all the way to the city where she meets a man who sees exactly how dangerous and brilliant she is. And he’s got big dreams, dreams Neo wants a part in.</p><p>Features some background RWBY OCs from a story I’ll post one of these days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>𝓖𝓔𝓛𝓐𝓣𝓞</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grimm beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neo dug the spoon into the ice cream, carefully getting all three flavors in one bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good isn’t it, sweetie? I think this might be my best batch yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo turned to her mother as she popped the laden spoon into her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmmm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was delicious. She swung her feet happily and smiled agreeingly at the plump rosy cheeked lady behind the counter. Her mother’s sweets were the best around; and Sophia Sieben’s specialty was ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After carefully replacing the large carton of neapolitan ice cream back under the freezer, Neo’s mother crossed back to the general store side of the family business. The Siebans sold everything you could need along with their tasty treats and that was what made Felix Sieban the wealthiest man in the growing town of Haibīsukasu. Neo’s father might not be the mayor, but everyone knew he was the most important man in town. Many also knew that his little daughter had daddy wrapped around her finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little bell under the door rang out and an older woman stepped into the shop. It was the mayor’s mother, Theodosia. Neo smiled into her ice cream before quickly finishing it off. Everything was going perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Neo dear. Enjoying a treat I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was small and looked about ten or eleven but she would think someone who had been there when she was born would remember she was about to turn sixteen! Instead, Neo gritted her teeth and smiled sweetly at the old woman. The Vale Festival was in a few days and the mayor’s family always hosted a huge party and Theodosia always spent a small fortune preparing. Neo needed her to spend a lot because she wanted to go to Vale for her sixteenth birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though her father gave Neo everything she asked for, there simply wasn’t the money to hire bodyguards for the trip, not to mention the higher city prices during the Vale festival time of year. But if he had the money, Neo’s wish would be his command. So, Neo hopped down from the ice cream bar stool and went around the counter, scooping a small sample of the neopolitan for Theodosia. She held it out to the old woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Neo, you know sweets aren’t my cup of tea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo gave her big wide hurt eyes until the woman accepted the ice cream. Hands now free, she pulled out the small notepad she always carried with her and flipped it open scribbling quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It would make a wonderful party treat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theodosia’s eyes lit up as she took a bite and she eyed the sentence Neo held. Neo gave her another smile before writing on the next page and holding it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone is really looking forward to your party. I heard this year’s is going to be the best yet!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman laughed and handled the sample cup back to Neo. “Well I do hope so! Now let’s see what things your father has for me this year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo watched Theodosia make her way to the counter and ring for her father. The woman eyed the shelves greedily and Neo grinned. Mission accomplished. The woman practically never had sugar and on a hot day like this, that ice cream was heavenly. A little sugar buzz, some flattery, and the excitement of a cute little girl and Theodosia was ready to spend without a care in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix came out as the bell rang and like father like daughter was quickly flattering Theodosia and leading her towards the party supplies. Neo skipped over and helped out. The two pointed out the nicest plates, the most expensive floral arrangements, and the flashiest decorations. Theodosia left delighted and confident her party would be perfect, despite going over budget. Felix chuckled as he tallied her order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice job, Neo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a jump, Neo settled herself on the counter and hooked her arm into her father’s who looked up. She batted her eyelashes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled out her notebook and flipped it to the pre prepared page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know what I want for my birthday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix laughed and leaned over, kissing her on the forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday! I had forgotten!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winked and she playfully rolled her eyes at his fatherly antics, pulling her arm away. Her father laughed again but the let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sixteen! I can hardly believe it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You and half the town. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thought Neo dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what is your birthday wish then, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo carefully wrote it out on her small pink notepad, taking her time. A little sparing use of the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>my poor mute daughter’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>was called for. Finally, she spun the notepad to face him and flashed her best smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to go to Vale for my birthday and see the city. I’ve heard so much about the celebrations and want to be there myself!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father frowned and she could see the numbers clicking in his eyes. She saw his eyes flick towards Theodosia’s receipt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo let excitement light up her eyes, in fact she literally brightened them. It was a trick she’d had as long as she could remember. She could change her eye color at will, although their natural half pink half brown color was strange enough. Apparently it was a family trait, her uncle having it too. She had never met uncle Clyne though since he lived in Atlas and Felix had left there twenty years ago to make his fortune in Vale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Father glanced at daughter and she saw him give in. She knew there would be some objections, Felix feeling like he shouldn’t just give in but in the end she would win. She always won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s dangerous to travel, you know. We’d have to hire some guards and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a loud commotion outside and the two turned startled as the door burst open. Three men dressed in black and red, wearing white bone masks poured in. They held up guns and positioned themselves around the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?! Get out of my shop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a scream from outside and a shape appeared in the doorway. It was a woman, long black hair waving behind her like a feather cape. She held a long red sword in her right hand and her red eyes peered dangerously through the large grimm skull mask she wore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get against the wall if you want to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix Saiben didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t like being intimidated. He stepped out from behind the counter and took a step towards the woman, holding his finger up in objection. Before he could say a word the woman moved. Her red sword was at his throat in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix Saiben. I heard you’re the wealthiest man in town. That means you could make it out of this alive if you cooperate. Where’s the safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father’s safe was hidden under blocks of ice in the freeze room. Inside was most of their money. Haibīsukasu was too far from Vale to use any bank and so they had to keep their fortune on site. It was risky, but so was any attempt to live outside the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo saw her father’s mouth tighten, a sure sign his stubbornness was coming out. The woman saw this too and glanced at Neo, still sitting on the counter. She flicked her sword over until it rested delicately on Neo’s pale neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That did it. Felix’s shoulders slumped and he raised his hands up in surrender. Neo saw one of the men at the door glance out uneasily and heard gunshots. Haibīsukasu had two resident Hunters, protection from bandits like these as well as the Grimm. Neo prayed they’d make it in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven haired woman gripped Neo’s shoulder and pulled her off the counter. She held her close and kept the blade threateningly close to Neo’s face. With a nod from the woman, Felix led her and one of the men back to the freeze room. Neo saw the back door was open, her mother must have run out to get help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Felix opened the freezer door. Dust-generated cold poured out and Neo shivered, her lacy summer dress not much protection. With a shove, Felix moved the blocks of ice before pulling the fake flooring up and revealing the safe. He glanced back at Neo and the woman jerked her, the blade cut a thin line on her cheek. Neo couldn’t help it, she whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix turned back to the safe and began turning the dial. He was almost done when another bandit came in and saluted the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both hunters are dead, but we lost Rhea and Jay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo felt her knees give out. That was it, there was no hope. The woman held her up easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright we’ll be out of here in a moment. Saiben, open it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The safe clicked, and the two male bandits shoved the Lien cards into a bag. Felix watched as his fortune slipped away. The woman gave Neo another shake, forcing her to find her footing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. We’ll be taking the little princess here for insurance that no one gets any stupid ideas. We’ll leave her at the sign post to Haibīsukasu at the crossroads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that they turned and left. Neo couldn’t help it, she cried, the sobs silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the town disappeared behind trees, the woman, Raven someone had called her, pushed Neo away. She still held the long sword at her, preventing her from running. One of the men smirked and spoke to Raven,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This girl is the quietest hostage we’ve ever taken. Real considerate if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no one did ask you. She’s a mute remember, Jay said that in his report.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man frowned and backed away. Neo sensed Raven was in an especially bad mood. More bandits gathered to their group from out of the trees. As one emerged, Raven barked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did the Hunters get word out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man spat a red glob into the grass, his face was cut and bruised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the yellow haired one used his scroll before we could get to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven cursed. “Great. More will be on their way. We’ve got to move out fast. Grey, take the girl and drop her at the crossroads. Be back here in an hour, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hurt man nodded and Raven pushed Neo at him. In a matter of seconds that bandits were gone and it was only Grey and Neo. Grey grabbed the back of Neo’s neck and marched her onward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say a word the whole trip. They got the crossroads and he sat her at the base of the sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well kid. I’d stay calm if I were you or the Grimm will get you before any humans come along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that last piece of advice he left Neo in the dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It began to rain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rescued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neo stumbled in the mud and the dark. She gritted her teeth and pushed onward. Mud meant she was still on the road. She was going to make it back if it killed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had waited maybe an hour and no one had come so had set out down the road herself. The road curved around hills and rivers and took three hours to get to town from. The bandits had cut through the wilderness, getting her there in one. But they had weapons, they didn’t worry about the Grimm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A howl pierced the air and Neo jumped. What if it was a Beowolf? She tried to force herself to stay calm and keep walking. Her left foot landed in some thick mud and her black flat squelched off and she stumbled again. She tried to find the shoe but the dark clouds and pouring rain made it impossible. Her left foot trod on bare, sullenly following the right. She walked for maybe two hours when she heard the howl again, this time closer. She froze, her heart racing. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as two red eyes peered at her from the trees. She ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo could hear the Beowolf raving behind her, it’s large claws cutting into the ground. She ran as fast as she could, gasping in the rain looking for anything that could save her. She spotted a cave off the road and skidded in the mud, changing direction towards it. She ran past a ring of stones, marking a campsite travelers must have used while traveling along the roads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made it into the cave, rock cool under her bare foot. She scraped her wet hair out of her eyes and continued to run. As she’d hoped, the cave got narrower. The panting breath of the Beowolf echoed as it entered the cave. Desperately she crawled into the narrowing gap. A sharp rock cut her foot, the blood making everything more slippery. She turned to face the entrance, scooting back farther into the crack, tucking her legs up into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red eyes of the Beowolf glowed in the dark cave. It’s white claws scraped the rocks as it tried to get to her. It’s best efforts were still four inches shy of Neo’s small body, tucked tightly in the wall, her eyes wild with fright as she squeezed her injured foot to try to stop the bleeding. It couldn’t reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It kept trying, egged on by her fear and eventually, exhausted, Neo fell asleep. She woke up with a start as the Beowolf renewed it’s assault, having paused to pace a while in front of the crack. Neo whimpered to herself and closed her eyes again. Over the scrambling of the Beowolf she could hear that the rain stopped. The Grimm stopped again to pace and Neo spotted a second pair of eyes in the cave. Soon there were four claws scratching the stone. Bits broke off and with despair Neo realized they were two inches farther in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone please help me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo had accepted her inability to speak, honestly it hadn’t bothered her much. She had gotten everything she’d wanted, she was practically princess of her little town. But now she wished she could scream. Since she couldn’t, she prayed. Minutes ticked by and Neo waited to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two lovelies so worked up about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo’s eyes flew open. It was a man’s voice, cocky and rough. There were a few cracking sounds and Beowolf whimpers followed by the sound of metal entering flesh and two thumps. Neo peered out of her crack. Night had fallen but she didn’t see those red eyes anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was so fascinating about this cave, I wonder?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was calm and Neo saw a dark shape grow near the crack entrance. Slowly and painfully, her body sore from her position and from being tense with fear, Neo slid herself out of the crack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the--?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man caught Neo as she fell from the wall. She stared up at him, he had blonde stubble and bright green eyes. He stared at the bedraggled girl, her hair more brown than pink with mud, cream lace dress torn and dirtied with mud and blood from her foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey are you alright? What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo reached for her notepad but it was gone, it must have fallen when she ran. So she just smiled weakly and buried her face in his chest. She was saved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man gently put Neo down on the wet grass. He eyed her curiously and started a fire in the ring of stones. Neo was impressed he was able to work with the wet wood and was appreciative when the fire’s warmth drifted over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name's Napier, what’s yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo looked up at her savior and took a stick and wrote in the wet dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Neo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo shook her head. She could from his tone of voice that he thought she was a child. Oh well. Maybe she’d be able to get more out of him if he thought she was only a kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man bit his lip and asked, “You from Haibīsukasu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cautiously Neo nodded. The man sighed. He walked over to her and then crouched down and looked her right in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you...Haibīsukasu is gone. The Grimm attacked before I could get there. There was no one left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo’s eyes turned black and empty and Napier flinched, startled. Large quiet tears rolled down her face, streaking the dirt dried on her porcelain cheeks. Napier hugged her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered before letting her go and returning to the fire. She watched, dead eyed as he made soup over the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Neo’s mind came back. Everything was gone. Her whole little world shattered in an instant. Rage filled her heart along with a dry, hard feeling. She examined that feeling, letting it fill her and kick her mind into gear. It was almost primal, a drive that filled the holes in her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the determination to survive, to continue. Slowly her eyes returned to their natural, unnatural colors and they glanced calculatingly through her lashes at Napier. He was all she had right now. He was her capital, she needed to make more out of him if she was to succeed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was right. Napier guessed she was twelve and she didn’t correct him. He had given her one of his shirts which was long enough for her to use as a dress and she had cleaned herself up in the river. Her pink and brown hair fluffed up as it dried in the warm summer air, clashing with the green shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had bandaged her foot but had nothing for her to wear on it so she just tried to be careful on it. The bandages made her left foot about even with her right while wearing the flat so she kept it. She knew she could probably convince Napier to take her back to Haibīsukasu, maybe she could find some of her clothes, but she was afraid to go back. She was keeping it together and didn’t want to risk breaking down again if she saw her old home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way to Furījia now. I can drop you off there, it’s a pretty big crossroads town. Do you have any other family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was her uncle in Atlas. She’d never met him, she didn’t even know if she knew she existed. No, it was time for Neo to strike out on her own. She shook her head and Napier sighed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just leave you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was talking to himself. People seemed to do that a lot around Neo. Because she never spoke, they ended up talking aloud to themselves. It was handy. Neo made herself look as helpless as possible. Napier glanced at her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m headed in Grimm territory on a mission. I can’t take you with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scratched his chin. “Maybe I can find another hunter at </span>
  <span>Furījia to take my mission. Then I can take you to Vale. There’s bound to be a place for you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An orphanage he means.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo had no intention of going to an orphanage. Not to mention she was nearly a legal adult. But the longer she could stay with the hunter the safer she’d be. She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey that thing you did with your eyes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She switched her eye colors and winked. He laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that. Is that a semblance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cocked her head, she didn’t know what that was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess not. If you're going to be on your own you should be able to defend yourself. Come here for a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cautiously Neo stepped towards Napier. He placed one hand on Neo’s temple and one on her heart. He muttered some words and Neo felt a strange force flow through her. She stepped back shocked. A strange pink glow outlined Neo for a moment and then faded. She looked questioningly at Napier who looked winded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just unlocked your aura. With practice you can use it to protect you. A kid alone in the world should be able to protect themselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo had heard a bit of aura and how hunters and other fighters used it to protect themselves. It was measured in the Vytal tournament. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well this was an unexpected prize. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could feel the energy in her. She leaned down and scratched in the dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do I use it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mercenary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whenever she could, Neo got Napier to teach her how to use her aura to protect herself. She could tell there was a way to use it offensively, but Napier only showed her how to use it like a shield or to heal herself. It would seem she’d have to figure the offensive bit on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter. I have all the time in the world.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had a strange sense of control now her aura was unlocked. For once she had power herself, instead of just power by manipulating others. It was fantastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few times, Napier fought wandering Grimm. Neo had obediently stayed down and watched but she analyzed his every move. At night she practiced. She didn't have weapons like Napier. He wielded a whip in one hand and a revolver in the other. The revolver transformed into a blade which Napier would pull his opponent onto with his whip. But even with his distinct style, Neo learned some basics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She practiced moving fast and changing course in an instant. She trained her muscles the only way she knew how. The only physical exerting thing she had done in her past life was dance. She was a good dancer and she used her dance exercises to train herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napier occasionally gave Neo strange looks and she could tell he was beginning to suspect she was older and smarter than she let on. But it didn’t matter, Neo had gotten all she needed from him. When he announced they were almost to Furījia and it was only another day's walk down the road Neo was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night she quietly stole his pack. She thought about taking his gun, but she didn’t know how to use it. So she left him his weapons and his clothes, save the green shirt she’d been using as a nightshirt. Her tattered summer dress would have to do until she could buy something new. She gave his sleeping form one last glance, and with a happy little salute left him and headed to Furījia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At dawn, Neo quietly entered the waking town. A sleepy night guardsman raised an eyebrow as she marched in but didn’t say anything. Neo made her way down the main street eyeing the buildings. There was an inn, complete with a drunk form sleeping on the doorstep, a post office, two or three houses, and a small store. Neo smiled as a female form appeared at the window and flipped a sign, indicating the store was now open. Neo opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell let out a little jingle and for a moment Neo froze. Flashbacks of her own store flooded her mind but she glanced around and it faded. This store was tiny compared to her family’s. Neo made her way to where there was a small stack of books and managed to find a notebook and pen. She tucked them under her arm and went to the clothes. The storekeeper was eyeing her concernedly and walked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me dear, are you all by yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo reached into Napier’s bag and pulled out his wallet. She pulled out enough Lien to buy the book and held it in her teeth as she scribbled on the notepad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. My town was attacked by bandits. I’ve been on the road. I could use some new clothes please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman read the note and looked at Neo wide eyed. Neo sighed. And scribbled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m on my way to Vale to get to my uncle. I know I don’t look it, but I’m sixteen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman blinked and let out an awkward laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry dear, I can hardly believe that.You look like one of my daughters dolls after the dog’s got a hold of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gee thanks, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Neo. She liked this lady less and less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But a customer’s a customer, let me see if I’ve got anything that’ll fit you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo nodded gratefully and followed the lady who began fussing at a clothes rack muttering to herself. Finally, they managed to pull together a reasonable outfit. Some brown pants, slightly worn but that fit Neo’s short legs, a white tank top, some brown flats, and a grey jacket with a zipper in front. Neo paid for the clothes and notepad with Napier’s wallet along with a smaller pack that fit her better. She sold Napier’s bag and left with a friendly wave. She started to beeline it out of town. It was only a matter of time before Napier showed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was passing the inn when a person left it. Neo had no doubts she was a Huntress. She wore a long green trenchcoat and had a brown patch over one of her eyes. Her long straight black hair hung to her waist where a scabbard was slung. But what caught Neo’s attention was her eye. It was completely yellow save a dark slit. It was a snake’s eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo had seen a few Faunis before. A small group had passed through her town years ago, stopping at the shop to resupply. They had seemed harmless enough. A cat tail or ears and some small horns hadn’t seemed like that big of a deal. But this lady’s eye was creepy. Neo liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly she scribbled on her notepad and walked up to the lady, holding it up for her to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me, you’re a Huntress right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady’s eye slid over the paper and then down at Neo who flashed her a smile. It wasn’t a cute one, it was a business smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you’re in my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo scribbled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I hire you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrow rose. “You want to hire me? For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m trying to get to Vale. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The huntress sniffed. “Well I’m going the other way, so no deal. Besides I don’t work for kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo bristled a bit but wrote quickly, stepping in front of the huntress who tried to move around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well then just take me wherever you’re going. I can pay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen kid, it’s dangerous out there. Where’s your family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike Napier, this Huntress asked without really caring. But Neo took the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dead. Bandits + Grimm. I know it’s dangerous, that’s why I need you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The huntress sighed and glanced back at the inn. Then she peered back at Neo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much you got?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo wasn’t a fool. She pulled out about half of what she had left and held it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm...that’ll buy you a week. But you follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo stuck out her hand and the huntress took it. Neo grinned at her,  letting her eyes turn the same shade of yellow as the huntresses. They couldn’t do snake, but they could do yellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The huntress laughed and took Neo’s stolen money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s some trick. Come on, I haven’t got all day.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Commisioned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her name was Nicki Drake. Neo had gotten lucky, she wasn’t one of the hunters who took missions from the government through the mission boards, she was free for hire. She wandered from town to town, finding ones plagued by Grimm and being hired to kill the beasts. A day or two away from Furījia, Neo told her she wanted to learn to fight. Nicki had called her a foolish kid, but Neo explained she was sixteen and sick of needing others. If she could have yelled it, she would have. </p><p> </p><p>Finally Nicki agreed. She explained what a semblance was and taught Neo how to use a sword. She never drew hers, merely used sticks to show the different forms and moves. Neo was a fast learner and worked hard to master everything she could get from Nicki. On the last day Neo had paid for, Nicki asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey have you ever thought about being a huntress?”</p><p> </p><p>Neo gave her a <em> that’s hilarious </em>look. </p><p>The next five days were the hardest of Neo’s life. Nicki worked her nonstop. Every night, Neo fell asleep almost instantly exhausted from their day of training. But it was worth it. Neo figured Nicki could have beat Napier easily and Neo was beginning to hold her own. Sure Nicki was probably holding back and wasn’t using her mysterious sword, but Neo hand landed quite a few blows on her. The last day Nicki approached Neo.</p><p>“Alright, you ready for your graduation from the Drake school of fighting?”</p><p>Neo rolled her eyes but nodded.</p><p>“Great. Then it’s time you fought a Grimm.”</p><p>What!!!!</p><p>Neo’s jaw dropped but Nicki ignored it. She looked into the forest on their right.</p><p>“I scouted the woods out last night and I’m fairly certain there’s a Beowolf out there. To graduate you need to kill it.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes again Neo wrote,</p><p>And if I don’t graduate?</p><p>Nicki grinned, “Then you don’t get this.”</p><p>Out of her pack, Nicki pulled a small sheathed weapon. She grabbed the weapon’s handle and with a slither a beautiful twenty inches long blade emerged.It wasn’t a big sword or anything, but Neo looks at it greedily. It was a weapon that suited her.</p><p>“I used this for when I couldn’t carry Naga around with me openly. But it’s practically dead weight now. If you kill that Beowolf with it, you can have it.”</p><p>Naga was Nicki’s sword. She talked about it sometimes but Neo still hadn’t seen it. It wasn’t a normal sword, that much was obvious. Neo reached out and took the blade. She liked how light and easy to maneuver it was. Having the blade made her feel powerful. She glanced back at Nicki and nodded.</p><p>The next five days were the hardest of Neo’s life. Nicki worked her nonstop. Every night, Neo fell asleep almost instantly exhausted from their day of training. But it was worth it. Neo figured Nicki could have beat Napier easily and Neo was beginning to hold her own. Sure Nicki was probably holding back and wasn’t using her mysterious sword, but Neo hand landed quite a few blows on her. The last day Nicki approached Neo.</p><p>“Alright, you ready for your graduation from the Drake school of fighting?”</p><p>Neo rolled her eyes but nodded.</p><p>“Great. Then it’s time you fought a Grimm.”</p><p>What!!!!</p><p>Neo’s jaw dropped but Nicki ignored it. She looked into the forest on their right.</p><p>“I scouted the woods out last night and I’m fairly certain there’s a Beowolf out there. To graduate you need to kill it.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes again Neo wrote,</p><p>And if I don’t graduate?</p><p>Nicki grinned, “Then you don’t get this.”</p><p>Out of her pack, Nicki pulled a small sheathed weapon. She grabbed the weapon’s handle and with a slither a beautiful twenty inches long blade emerged.It wasn’t a big sword or anything, but Neo looks at it greedily. It was a weapon that suited her.</p><p>“I used this for when I couldn’t carry Naga around with me openly. But it’s practically dead weight now. If you kill that Beowolf with it, you can have it.”</p><p>Naga was Nicki’s sword. She talked about it sometimes but Neo still hadn’t seen it. It wasn’t a normal sword, that much was obvious. Neo reached out and took the blade. She liked how light and easy to maneuver it was. Having the blade made her feel powerful. She glanced back at Nicki and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious. You’re a pretty talented fighter.”</p><p> </p><p>Neo cocked her head thinking about this. She could try. But it was a school. Neo had been homeschooled by her mother and father, they hadn’t trusted the public schools with their precious mute daughter. Besides, she had never gotten along well with the other kids. No, school wasn’t for her. Neo pulled out her notepad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or you could teach me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nicki laughed but Neo was serious. Her snakelike style, focused on manipulating the enemy’s motion and evading their attacks suited Neo perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Neo, but today’s my last day remember. You can’t afford me.”</p><p> </p><p>With a cocky smile Neo pulled the rest of Napier’s money out of her bag. Nicki eyed it with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a real brat you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Neo curtsied mockingly and held out the money. Nicki reached for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Three days.”</p><p> </p><p>Neo frowned and pulled the money back. She wasn’t about to be cheated out of her last Lien.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hard core training is different then what we’re doing now. It costs more.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, Neo held up one finger. <em> One week. </em></p><p> </p><p>“No deal. I’ll have a job by then and don’t want to have to watch you while I do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Putting the money away, Neo glared at Nicki. She wrote in her notepad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You wouldn’t have to watch me. You said yourself I’m a good fighter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nicki snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“For a beginner. You’d get killed by a Grimm.”</p><p> </p><p>Neo continued to stare defiantly. Finally Nicki held out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Five days. Take it or leave it.”</p><p> </p><p>Neo gave her the money and then held up her paper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You better be worth it.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next five days were the hardest of Neo’s life. Nicki worked her nonstop. Every night, Neo fell asleep almost instantly exhausted from their day of training. But it was worth it. Neo figured Nicki could have beat Napier easily and Neo was beginning to hold her own. Sure Nicki was probably holding back and wasn’t using her mysterious sword, but Neo hand landed quite a few blows on her. The last day Nicki approached Neo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you ready for your graduation from the Drake school of fighting?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Neo rolled her eyes but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Then it’s time you fought a Grimm.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Neo’s jaw dropped but Nicki ignored it. She looked into the forest on their right.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I scouted the woods out last night and I’m fairly certain there’s a Beowolf out there. To graduate you need to kill it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes again Neo wrote,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if I don’t graduate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicki grinned, “Then you don’t get this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out of her pack, Nicki pulled a small sheathed weapon. She grabbed the weapon’s handle and with a slither a beautiful twenty inches long blade emerged.It wasn’t a big sword or anything, but Neo looks at it greedily. It was a weapon that suited her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I used this for when I couldn’t carry Naga around with me openly. But it’s practically dead weight now. If you kill that Beowolf with it, you can have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naga was Nicki’s sword. She talked about it sometimes but Neo still hadn’t seen it. It wasn’t a normal sword, that much was obvious. Neo reached out and took the blade. She liked how light and easy to maneuver it was. Having the blade made her feel powerful. She glanced back at Nicki and nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neo watched from her perch on the boulder, as the Beowolf snuffled around. She did her best to stay calm, not wanting it to sense her nervousness. She could still see those white claws scraping the rocks, trying to get to her. She gripped her blade more tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fast. You practically dance around an opponent on the battlefield; use that to stay out of reach until you find the right time to strike.” Nicki had told her as she’d set off. Neo stood up, bouncing on her toes for a moment. Then she bounded down the mountainside, heading for the Beowolf’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she got close, it swung around, long arms raking the air. Neo easily did a backflip and stayed out of reach. The next time the claws raked at her she thrust her dagger forward. It sunk into the Grimm’s arm and she was carried with it as the Beowolf roared and flung it’s arm up. Neo swung her legs and her weight shifted, ripping the dagger free and she landed lightly behind the Grimm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran forward, planting her small feet on its rump and climbing up it’s black furry back. It reached back, trying to claw at her, but she dodged, ducking and plunging the dagger into the back of the creature’s neck. It howled with pain and Neo pulled the blade out before stabbing again. Over and over she stabbed at it until it collapsed. It shattered into black specks beneath her and she hit the ground with a bump, panting heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicki emerged from the trees. “Nice job.” Neo glanced up at her and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, good luck, Neo. See you around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Nicki Drake left and Neo was on her own.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Highway Robbery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunters are so predictable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neo thought as she watched her next victim leave the small town. He was in his mid thirties but he had grey hair, tied back in a small ponytail. He had a bayoneted rifle strapped to his back and walking side by side with a woman whose hand he held. She had a beautiful red dress on but the skirt was loose and Neo had seen enough huntresses to recognize a combat skirt when she saw one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter couple had given a few Lien to a beggar boy and Neo had seen their full wallet, no doubt freshly filled from a completed mission. Now they would head back to Vale to spend their money. Or that was their plan. Neo had another in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently she watched them start down the road, carefree, confident in being the top of the food chain. As Neo suspected the headed up the road towards Vale. Neo ran ahead, getting to a crossroads. One path led to Vale, the other to one of the many towns recently attacked by Grimm. With her dagger strapped securely to her side under the lacy pink dress she had bought for this occasion, Neo waited for the couple to get close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three years she had been doing this: robbing Hunters. It was simple, she’d pretend to be a surviving victim of a town, a poor mute girl, traumatized by watching the Grimm kill her family. The hunters would agree to take her to the nearest town, she’d wait for them to fall asleep, and then rob them blind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure she’d been caught a few times. When that happened, she fought. Sometimes she won and got away, others she was beaten, dragged to the nearest town and put in jail. Neo had mastered breaking out of jail after the second time and everytime she lost a fight, she learned and grew stronger. She had a knack for pinning down a fighter’s style. She could even tell now, what school they’d trained at. And after she knew the style...well dancing out of their reach was too easy. A few wanted posters appeared, but all Neo had to do was buy another wig and pick a new eye color. She was burnette today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This couple, Neo didn’t think they’d catch her. She heard then approaching and ran down the road towards the devastated building. She waited a moment and then ran back, stumbling and falling. It worked like a charm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chad, come quick! There’s a girl! She’s fainted!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo feigned unconsciousness as Chad carried her to a grassy patch where his wife started to set up camp. Gently he laid her on a blanket, using his pack as a pillow. After a moment she opened her eyes, they were a normal brown color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman came over and seeing Neo’s scared face, shushed calmingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo sat up and traced her finger in the dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nicki</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw the look. Poor mute girl, oh dear the precious thing. With wide eyes, Neo glanced at the couple as if for the first time. The woman tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her eyes and shifted closer to Neo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from Nicki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo scratched the name of the recently destroyed town and the woman’s hand flew to her mouth. Crocodile tears welled in Neo’s brown eyes. Quickly she was pulled into a comforting hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some warm soup and a hundred reassurances, Neo was put to bed. She listened to their hushed conversation. They would take her to Vale...blah blah blah...finally the two quieted. Neo waited and then experimentally walked around the camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were asleep in each other's arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They wouldn’t miss the money, they had each other. Neo thought with sarcastic sappiness as she gathered their wallets. Whatever mission these two had completed had paid well. This is why she stuck to Hunters, if they had money, they had a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casually Neo waltzed out of the camp. She removed her wig and let her pink and brown hair fall freely down her back. She counted the Lien again, gleefully. This plus her stash hidden in the forest was enough to start a business in Vale. No more sleeping outside or fighting Grimm. Neapolitan was going to the big city! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached the place where she had stashed her stuff and stuck her arm under the stump, grabbing her pack. She shoved her new money in it and put it on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are a piece of work, you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo spun around and saw a man sitting in a tree watching her. He had tanned skin and brown hair to his shoulders, with swan feathers stuck in it. A spear hung casually from his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dagger flashed as she drew it, watching the hunter’s every move. He calmly jumped down from the tree and began walking towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d heard about the little girl robbing hunters and huntresses on the roads, but frankly hadn’t believed it. I’m generally a pretty lazy guy, but those two happened to be real good friends of mine. They’re good people who didn’t deserve to be robbed. But then again that’s why you picked them right? That’s what ticked me off the most about you. You specifically pick the kind hearted, the people who risk their lives to protect others and then rob them. It’s disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His calm demeanor fell and Neo saw genuine anger in his black eyes. Neo pouted and rubbed her fist under her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boo hoo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smirked. That did it. The Hunter lunged forward with his spear. Neo danced to the side and grabbed the handle, flipping over it and kicking the Hunter in the face. He stumbled back and she slid back to where she had been, smiling sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enraged, the Hunter ran back at her, slicing viscously with his spear. Still smiling, Neo dodged, dancing around her opponent and doing her best to always return to where she had started. It drove people nuts to see they hadn’t even moved her. Big bad hunters, slayers of monsters and protectors of the people; they always found it so hard to believe a little girl (although Neo was really 19 by now) was besting them. Everytime, that thought made them sloppy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So predictable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight carried on for a while until Neo saw her opening. As she moved around the hunter, she grabbed the butt of his spear and ran with it, knocking him off balance and he crashed to the ground. Like lightning, Neo was on top of him, dagger held to his throat. He froze and Neo winked. She slid her hand down his side until she found his pocket. She pulled out his wallet and kissed it. She removed her dagger from his throat and predictably his hand flew up at her. She shattered, pieces blowing away in the breeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real Neo smiled from the shadows as the Hunter looked around in confusion. She flipped his wallet and then headed off into the night. She loved her semblance. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Seedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The city was huge! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo </span>
  <span>did her best to not just stare around her, mouth open. She caught sight of a bulletin board and her eyes flicked over the wanted poster section. Along with a collection of sly looking women, rough men, and Faunis sketches was a sketch of a young girl done it black and white. It was Neo. The poster said that the girl wore disguises and had robbed several people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunters. Not that they’d write that. Wouldn’t want to undermine the people’s trust in their Heroes now would we? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today Neo’s had a blonde wig. Gentle curls bounced above her shoulders and her eyes sparkled a pale blue. She was wearing bleached blue jeans and a pink and purple shirt. Her shiny new white backpack gave nothing about her last few years away. She may have been roughing it, but Neo was done with that. Everything she owned was new and she was more than ready to return to a life of luxury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was to start her own shop. Neo hadn’t inherited her mother’s talent for sweet making, despite her name, but she was filled to the brim with her father’s business savvy. She was sure she would be able to find opportunity and build a business around any product she could find. All she had to do was find the right inventory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale was full of shops. Neo walked past windows full of clothing, books, weapons, food, and even dust. It was surprising to Neo to see so many shops completely dedicated to dust. The substance was so rare outside of the cities. Her father managed to get a batch maybe once or twice a year and usually only because of Haibīsukasu’s resident hunters. But with Beacon academy looming over Vale and the city’s port district shipping freely with other countries like Atlas, dust was commonplace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo paused in front of a dust shop named ‘From Dust Until Dawn’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Although, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neo thought, eyeing the prices, </span>
  <em>
    <span>commonplace doesn’t mean cheap. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Most dust was processed and mined by the Schnee dust company based in Atlas so prices were not cheap even in Vale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm no, I wouldn’t want to sell something so heavily regulated by the Schnee monopoly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Neo kept walking. Soon she was out of the main parts of Vale and walking through the outer parts. The streets were narrower and dirtier. Shops still lined the streets, most residents living above their businesses or in large apartment buildings. Some more seedy venues appeared and Neo saw a group of black suited men crowded around the bar of one of the pubs. They weren’t sitting down and drinking. They were standing strategically in the pub, which was cleared of other occupants. The bartender, a grim faced man with a large forehead and a massive blonde beard, eyed the men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo couldn’t help but be interested. She walked over to a small cart selling roasted nuts and bought some. The cart owner nervously cupped the goodies into a paper cone as his eyes flicked back to the pub occasionally. The man was twitchy. He leaned forward as he took Neo’s Lien and whispered huskily, “You should probably get back to the main streets, Miss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo smiled at him and nodded but walked slowly away, getting closer to the pub. There was the slam of a glass on wood as the bartender hit the cup he was holding to the bar making a point. His voice made its way onto the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…this is ridiculous! I paid last week! Your boss can’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A broad man with dark sunglasses, the only one in the group not wearing a fedora, leaned nonchalantly on the bar. The pub got deadly silent. Obviously this was the guy in charge. Neo could hear his voice, casual but threatening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Howard, you know Papa’s just trying to keep your nice establishment safe. It’s not located in the best part of town after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the goons chuckled menacingly. A few pulled guns out and casually laid them on their arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo heard a clatter behind her and saw the cart-owner hastily pulling their shop down the road. Neo moved closer to the pub peering into the window from the side. She wished she’d picked a darker outfit, but all of the goons were focused on their boss and weren’t watching the street. He took the glass from the barkeep's hand and peered at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a dangerous world, Howard, and only keeps getting dirtier.” He rubbed the glass as if cleaning a spot. “Security costs more, and 3,000 Lien a month just isn’t enough anymore. Inflation is such a hard thing. It hurts us all.” He dropped the glass, letting it shatter on the floor. The bartender looked angry but a few of the armed men shifted their guns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Junior, I’ll get the money by tomorrow. But if your father keeps pushing, he’s going to run out of people to extort. Maybe I’ll start investing in better security, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hunter </span>
  </em>
  <span>security.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The threat fell stale, Junior apparently unimpressed. He signaled his men and they turned to leave, a few kicking the bar stools spitefully. Neo ducked into the small alley by the pub, crouching behind the dumpster. The small gang left, heading down the road, farther away from central Vale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3,000 Lien?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neo’s father had barely made that much in a month. Neo had 20,000 Lien in her bag. Her plan to start a business started to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to head back to the central streets when she saw a figure step out from the alley across the streets. It was a young man; he wore a dark red jacket over black slacks. A black bowler hat covered the top of his bright red hair which fell over his face. The man lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was close enough Neo could hear him mutter to himself. “Papa’s too hard on his house, Junior. Everything’s ready to collapse, just like I said.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man blew out a puff of smoke and looked at the cigarette with disgust. He dropped it on the street and stepped on it. Neo ducked farther behind the dumpster as he glanced her way. He stared at the alley for a moment, scanning the darkness before he gave what sounded like a little laugh before walking away the direction Junior had gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo’s heart beat faster. Had that man seen her watching the gang? He would’ve been behind her the whole time. Usually she was good at blending in but right now she was dressed like a rich tourist and had been standing by a seedy pub on a deserted street. There was no way he had missed her. She wanted for a long while before leaving the alley and heading back to the main streets.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neo paid for a night at a nice hotel. Had she been able to, she would have moaned with joy as she laid on the fluffy bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting one pleasure off for another, Neo ran a hot bath in the large tub of the room. Her small body fit in the tub with room to spare. She used the complementary fragrant soaps and took her first non-river bath in a long time. Ever since the Wanted posters, Neo hadn’t been able to stay at a settlement inn and she had missed living like a person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to let the warm floral-scented steam clear her mind, but it kept going over the extortion she had witnessed. Without meaning to, her mind kept calculating on how she could steal the money that was to be handed over the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop that. This isn’t some lone Hunter, miles away from any help. This is organized crime. Those gangsters were part of a bigger network. You should not get their attention! These are killers without the Hunter honor. If they caught you, it wouldn’t be a jail cell you’d end up in, it’d be a coffin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still the event lingered in her thoughts. There was no way she had enough money to get a shop in the central city which meant she would have to deal with the gang. She needed to know more about the criminal situation in Vale if she was going to survive. She may be older and wiser than she looked, but she was still only nineteen and new to the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo’s plans took a new turn. She knew some thugs would collect the barkeep’s money tomorrow, she could hide out and follow them back to their base. If she stayed low, she could get a look at the criminal underbelly and hopefully find a way to use them to her benefit, or at least keep them out of her hair. It was risky, but so had been living in the wild and hunting Hunters. Besides, if she got caught, she always had her semblance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind, finally satisfied now that it had a plan, relaxed and Neo sighed contentedly, slipping completely underneath the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went ahead and booked the same room for three more days. There was no way she was setting up shop before that so she handed the money over. She stashed her black pig-tailed wig and some dark clothes in her backpack and left the hotel. As soon as she could, she changed out of blonde Neo and into stealth Neo. She hid the white backpack under some trash bags and memorized the location. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied she’d be able to find her way back, Neo headed to the street with the pub on it. She looked the street over from afar with some binoculars she had previously used to spy on hunters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while she decided on a stake out point. She climbed up the buildings and lowered herself into a dip formed by two roofs meeting at angles to guide rain water into the gutter below. Neo was glad it had been dry lately and the only sign of the dips purpose were some caked leaves and paper gathered at the bottom. Neo leaned against the roof, just able to peer over and down the road at the pub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A croissant and oranges she had stashed from the hotel’s continental breakfast were just tempting her when she spotted the man with the bowler hat. He glanced around before ducking into the pub. Neo had planned on just following the gang when they left, so her position didn’t let her see into the building. She cursed and fidgeted, wishing she could see what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about ten minutes or so, the man emerged from the pub again. With another glance up and down the street, still empty in the late morning, he left. Neo noticed his step was even more confident and self-satisfied than it had been before. Whatever had happened, that man had benefited from it, Neo was sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another couple of hours passed and the sun had just begun its descent when an unusual man entered the pub. There had only been two or three customers in and out and Neo guessed word had gotten around and patrons were staying away. Not to mention, the middle of the day wasn’t prime business hours for Howard’s joint. The other people who had gone in had clearly been local business owners or shop workers. Even the nut cart had returned not too long after bowler hat had left. He had parked a little farther from Howard’s than yesterday but continued to sell his wares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite all this, the street was still fairly empty when this newcomer entered. He wore a dark blue-ish grey cloak, and Neo was sure she had caught a glance of some armor beneath it. But what most tipped her off about this man was the way he moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a Hunter; she was absolutely sure. He had the walk all hunters and huntresses did. Like they ruled the world. Not the way a rich man or politician thought they ruled the world, staring down at everyone and trying to be noticed. No, Hunters walked without fear. They walked confident that they were the best of the best and the world that held so many fears for everyone else held so little for them. It was disgusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hunter walked into the pub and, even after an hour passed, he didn’t emerge. The two men who had entered earlier to eat had left pretty quickly after the hunter entered so Neo knew he was the only person besides Howard inside. Neo thought about the barkeep’s threat to hire a Hunter from the other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junior had not believed him and Neo had a good idea why. 3,000 Lien was a large amount, but hiring a Hunter was much more without government assistance. Especially since you had to hire a hunter who didn’t use mission boards; those who did never wanted to sully their reputation by going freelance. Neo doubted there were many for-hire hunters in Vale, so close to Beacon Academy. Neo couldn’t be sure without seeing him fight, but she was fairly certain the hunter had graduated from Beacon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There weren’t many Beacon graduates who didn’t use the mission board, but there were enough. Nicki had been from Beacon after all. However, the majority of the freelancers came from Vacuo. If a small businessman like Howard wanted to hire a hunter the price would be enormous. He must have forked over every Lien he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make sense to Neo. If Junior had broken more than a glass, she could see him doing it out of bitterness and revenge. No self-respecting businessman who had been in business as long as she figured Howard had, would give up everything in hopes one man would solve all their problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo’s hypotheses were interrupted as the fedora clad gang returned. Junior wasn’t with them this time, so Neo guessed he thought Howard’s resistance was over. The men walked into the bar and it was only moments before Neo heard the crashes of a battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the men flew out the window, scattering glass everywhere. She was sure the window wasn’t the only thing getting broken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Howard is going to regret letting a Hunter battle in his bar.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo jumped as a stray arrow flew from the window and embedded itself in the shop across the street’s wooden sign. There were groans and a few gunshots from inside the pub and then silence. After a moment, the Hunter emerged. He had a huge bow slung over his shoulder and was counting Lien. He walked calmly across the street and retrieved the arrow, stashing it and the Lien in something under his cloak before leaving. Neo was sure eventually the thugs would get out of the pub and stagger back to their headquarters but Neo didn’t wait. She licked her lips, eyes flickering back to pink and brown as she climbed over roofs following her new prey and his loaded wallet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all this was her usual prey.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Roman Torchwick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was different than her usual hunt. She couldn’t play helpless Grimm victim or count on no one seeing her crime. So as Neo followed the Hunter, she came up with a new scheme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of her wished she was back in her blond get-up, but her pig-tailed black wig might work better. Her clothes were dark but not obvious stealth gear. Black skinny jeans and a dark green quarter-sleeve shirt. Dark enough to hide in but not enough to draw attention. Neo planned on being lost. The man didn’t look particularly soft-hearted (freelance hunters rarely were) but she could at least get him to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would ask for directions, try to lure him somewhere private and jump him. Her knife was strapped to the small of her back as normal. All she had to do was get close enough to be a threat and make him pause. Then she could grab the money and use her semblance to get away. Neo did that math and figured he’d probably have at least 8,000 Lien on him after that deal. It was too much money to let walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hunter was walking quickly, headed towards the harbor. Neo dropped to the streets to follow, not able to keep up on the rooftops. She weaved through the crowds as they passed through a fish market. She was glad he wore such a distinct outfit or she would have lost him. It was hard for her to see in a crowd, being as short as she was. However, she also moved faster in a crowd than he did, quite literally slipping under most people’s radar so they didn’t notice when she ducked under their arms or squeezed between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the crowd thinned, Neo was only a hundred or so feet away. The Hunter followed the dock, skirting around the next open air market. They grew closer to where the large cargo ships were unloaded, huge cranes removing crates from them and stacking them on shore. Everything was going great when the man vanished. Neo skidded to a stop. He had just melted away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually Neo had her money and was long gone before a Hunter thought to use their semblance, so she was frustrated that this one used it before he had even seen her. She should have guessed that he assumed he would be followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although she knew from her stake out that the gang hadn’t left any sort of rear guard or scout. The Hunter took all precautions, first using the crowd and then when there were few witnesses his semblance. In a few more moments, he would be out of Neo’s reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scanned the area, her semblance didn’t let her go far she projected herself out, leaving her image to shatter. She hoped this Hunter’s was similar. Some sort of short range teleportation. She paid particular attention to nooks and crannies where he could be hiding, alleys he might have popped into so his enemies assumed he had become invisible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or, of course, he could actually be invisible. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was no limit to what a semblance could be. That was what made Hunters so formidable...and why Neo’s success lay in them underestimating her and never getting to use their semblance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to give up when she saw a figure watching her from an alley. It was the man with the bowler hat. When she spotted him he gave her a sly smile and signaled her to come over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her instincts told her to just cut this one loose and get out, but the man’s sly smile tickled her curiosity. Something about the way he stood made her think he was glad to see her. He had the look of someone who had caught a lucky break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo took the chance and casually walked over. He stepped further into the alley as if daring her. She didn’t let the annoyance make it to her face, but she internally rolled her eyes. He was underestimating her, they all did. She stepped into the alley and faced him, head cocked and armed crossed. Everything about her stance said </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you want? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him. He was tall and not just to Neo. He had to be at least six feet and since he was only a foot or two away in the narrow alley, Neo had to stare almost straight up to reach his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were green and he wore eyeliner. He stared down at Neo, his lips curling into a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it’s my lucky day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo gave him her innocent, I-don’t-know-what-you’re-talking-about little girl look but he just glanced over at where the hunter disappeared and kept talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen kiddo, if you’re who I think you are then you want to find that hunter and add him to your impressive hit list. I happen to know where he’s based and wouldn’t mind working out a deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo stared and reached into her back pocket for a notepad and small pen. Without breaking eye contact she flipped it open, scribbled and turned it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t talk to strangers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut the act short stuff. Your little girl routine has its moments, but I know who you are. You’ve been scamming Hunters for years. I don’t know what brought you to the big city, but if you want to get the 10,000 Lien that Hunter has then you better listen quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10,000 Lien! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neo couldn’t keep the greedy glint from her eyes. Still, she eyes the man suspiciously. How did he know? Unless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know he’s got it because I gave half of it to Howard to pay the guy. I didn’t plan on getting any of it back—considered it an investment of mine—but with you here I’m thinking I can get my half back and you can walk away with the other and whatever pocket change Cerulean had before he got paid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course! That’s how Howard had afforded the hunter. However, the reason why this man forked over 5,000 Lien escaped Neo. He didn’t seem like the charitable type. No, this guy had organized crime written all over him. She flipped to the next page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I still don’t know who you are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, Neo was intrigued. Not many saw through her act and even if he had seen her the other day, he’d managed to find her again despite her disguise. On top of that he had profiled her correctly and was playing right into her weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing her note and man took a step back in the narrow alley, swept off his hat and gave a little bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, Lady Thief, I am Roman Torchwick, criminal extraordinaire. And if that introduction satisfies you I would very much like to get to my money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo smiled despite herself. Roman was smooth, to the point, and clearly in his element. He was young, maybe four or five years older than Neo. He couldn’t be as extraordinary as he claimed or he would have gotten the money himself. No, Neo smelled something on this man, something she had been waiting for since she got to Vale. She smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>opportunity</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I assume you have a plan?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you asked. Cerulean has the annoying ability to blend into his surroundings, disappear like a chameleon. However, since I’m the one who tipped him off about this job, I know where he is. I’ll take you there, you work your charms and get his money however you’ve been doing it for years. Then we rendezvous and split the cash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much of a plan, but Roman didn’t know how Neo managed to rob Hunters other than obviously she used her little kid act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What makes you think I’d split the money once I have it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled and pulled a white bag from a trash can next to him. It was her backpack. It had her wig, clothes, and 4,000 Lien in it. Neo glared at Roman and scribbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10k Lien is still more than 4k. I can get a new bag.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman held up the pack and looked at it, as if considering it for purchase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but it’s also more than nothing for me. No, the real reason you’ll meet me is because you need me. You’re new to Vale, you don’t know the area, and you’ll get eaten alive without my help. I’m a gambling man and I’m betting you are an opportunistic woman. I have a few schemes up my sleeves that I could use a second hand in. You pull this stint off and I might have a future for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cocky, underhanded, and completely right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman had pegged her in a matter of moments. He knew and Neo knew that she would meet up. A way into the inner workings of Vale were worth more to her than 5,000 Lien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo nodded and Roman led the way to Cerulean’s safe house. As she followed, Neo stared at Roman as he sauntered ahead of her. He clearly had something up his sleeve with this Hunter hiring gig and he was clearly criminal, but what made Neo follow him was none of that. It was what he had called her. He had called her a woman. No one had done that before. He had taken her seriously from the moment he’d met her. There was no forcing him to accept her as a threat, no subtle reminding that she was no child. He had treated her as an equal (or as much as an equal as she guessed Roman Torchwick treated anyone) and had </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Really seen her without her having to prove herself. It was that fact that made her follow Roman.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 10,000 Lien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“As I’m sure you know, freelance hunters aren’t exactly commonplace in Vale. It took me a while to find one. Lyssus Cerulean, freelance hunter stopping briefly in Vale before heading back into the wilds. He took the job and plans on leaving Vale tonight. Warehouse 47 is where he’s based. I’ll meet you where I found this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted her backpack and she nodded. She was sure they were both aware she probably could have taken it from him. They pretended it was what sealed the deal, but it was the future possibilities that ensured they would see each other again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman left and Neo prepared herself. Her eyes were black, making them look big and bold against her pale skin. She checked her wig and waited. Sure enough, right by the door to Warehouse 47, the Hunter seemed to melt out of the background. That’s when Neo started to run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran, glancing anxiously behind her. She looked around desperately and ‘spotted’ Cerulean. She beelined for him, pointed anxiously into the shadows. She could see the Hunter watch her calculatingly. She mouthed words and clasped her hands beggingly, tears trickling down her cheeks. He caved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So predictable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” The words were forced out. It was clear he was uncomfortable, didn’t really want to offer help but unable to turn her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo dashed behind him and grabbed the edge of his cloak, staring into the shadows. He flinched as she got close but didn’t push her away. She flipped her notebook open and wrote shakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Man. Grabbed me. Chased.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More silent sobs. Cerulean sighed (a real hero this one) and pulled the massive bow off his back. He reached back and Neo could see a quiver under the cloak. It held the large arrows she had seen and had a couple of suspiciously full pockets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter walked slowly forward, eying the shadows, bow drawn. Neo couldn’t help but admire the man’s strength, his arm muscles rippled as he pulled the string back and Neo could feel the strain. While he was focused, she nimbly ran her fingers up the side of the quiver, locating the pocket of Lien. She didn’t snatch it yet. No, her hand retreated and slid behind her, the long dagger slithering silently out of its sheath under her shirt. With a bow drawn, the hunter wouldn’t be able to attack her quickly. She laid the dagger between his ribs, angled to pierce his heart. Then she grabbed the Lien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyssus Cerulean felt her hand and looked down and saw the dagger. He flinched and it poked through his shirt, drawing a small dribble of blood. He released the arrow and it clattered harmlessly against a metal wall. He reached down and snatched Neo, but her image shattered, a mischievous grin on her face. The real Neo materialized in the shadows to the left and behind Lyssus. She wished she could have gone farther but there was too much open ground. She slipped farther behind the warehouse as Lyssus looked around. With a grim frown, he vanished. The chase was on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo was gasping heavily by the time she stopped running. She was pretty sure the Hunter had never spotted her and even if he had, she had run through crowds and ducked through buildings shaking any possible pursuer. Still she shivered at the idea of an invisible hunter closing in on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She removed the wig and let her tricolored hair fall out. She ran her fingers through it, changed her eyes to brown and walked calmly around the streets. She went to a clothing store and bought a pink sweater and some white jeans. She threw the clothes she had been wearing in the trash and stuffed the wig in the clothing department's now empty shopping bag. Her height was still fairly unique, but in the crowds of evening shoppers, she would be hard to find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casually she shopped for four hours. It was well into the evening now and if Lyssus was going to leave tonight, he would have to give up the search. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo couldn’t easily return to her hotel room, having been a blonde when she booked the room, so she decided it was time to rendezvous with Roman.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was right where she had stowed the bag, smoking another cigarette, occasionally glancing at it with disgust. She wondered if he’d been there the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled out 5,000 Lien from the stuffed wallet and put the other half in her shirt. She might like Roman’s style, but she didn’t trust him a mite. She walked into the alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah the Lady Thief returns!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held out the Lien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For me, oh darling you shouldn’t have!” He reached for it and she snatched it back. He held up a hand in mock surprise and realization. “Oh of course, how rude of me. Your things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed her the bag, and after a quick check that everything was accounted for, she handed him his money. As he counted it she reached back to pull out her notepad. It was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, my so many names you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up, mouth open. Roman was flipping through the used pages of the notepad. Her mind frantically ran through what was in there. Most of it was harmless one sided conversation with shop keepers etc. However, it did have her hotel name and room number. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I paid for two more days already too! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward and reached for the notepad, but Roman merely raised it out of her reach. Her blood boiled. In a flash her knife was out and pressing slowly into Roman’s chest. He froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, easy. I’m just making a point here.” His voice was calm and playful but she saw fear in his eyes as he pointedly didn’t look at the knife. He lowered the notepad and she took it. She kept the blade in place for another moment before removing it slowly and looking at him questioningly, waggling the blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes the point,” Roman eyed the dagger, “is that you need a better means of communication. A notepad and weapon-based play on words are great but leave you vulnerable. I can’t imagine you get too many pickpockets out in the wilderness but here at Vale they’re everywhere.” Roman said this last bit sullenly as if he was not one of the pickpockets plaguing the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need an upgrade. I happen to have a genuine off-the-grid black market Scroll right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held up the small white and gold device. Neo had seen Scrolls around Vale. There hadn’t been much use for them far from the city where reception was spotty, but Neo had owned an older model when she was a kid. It would have been great for communication if anyone else in her town besides the mayor and his bratty son had owned one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo looked at the Scroll and then at her notepad. She raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course a Scroll is used for more than communication and as such has to be registered under a person to be used.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo looked at the device with disgust. No way she was getting ‘registered’. Roman caught her look and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But no worries about the government register, like I said this is the underworld's own variant of Scroll. Off-the-grid etc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo wrote in her returned notepad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>There’s no way for me to check that.</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>What? Are you trying to sell it to me?</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can check. Hacked scrolls aren’t connected to the Vale emergency network. Next time the Vale police need to send out an alert, you won’t get it. But besides that, even if it was registered, so what? The police have no idea who you are and what you look like. Pick a contact lens and name and there you go. As for why I’m giving it to you, let’s just say it’s another investment as well as payment up front.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, after Junior’s goons got pummeled by a Hunter, as I predicted they would. He’s going to be little more open to my ideas. That’s my way in. However, I need someone with a more…extreme reputation to watch my back. And anyone who has gotten the better of a Hunter fits the bill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo stared at Roman. Again she was floored by how he treated her. Their first job together, she had done what she usually did, used her victim con to get some cash. What he was proposing now was something else entirely. He wanted her as a bodyguard! Tiny Neopolitan! Part of her worried he was teasing, but his face was serious. Wondering if she should keep going or just get out now, Neo wrote,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And in return?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Passion flared in Roman’s eyes and his mouth curled into a smile. Ambition was written on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’m a gambler. Well my current play has all my chips in. If this works out the way I’m planning, then it’ll end with me at the top of the criminal world with all of Vale at my fingertips and that’s what I’m offering. Not just a way into the underworld, but a place at the top of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greed. Ambition. Neo had those in spades. But there was something unspoken, an almost primal fever in Roman’s voice as he spoke of his fight to the top. It was the will to survive, to do anything to get where there was no fear. To gain the power to be untouchable, to control all the variables that threatened a person’s day to day life. Neo knew that need, it had fueled her soul for years. She reached her hand out and he placed the Scroll in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we’ve got a deal, I need your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo slid the Scroll open, she let her eyes go brown and pink and the phone took a picture of her grinning face. Below she typed her name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She held the scroll up for Roman to see, the picture identical to the grinning women behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Neo. It’ll be a pleasure doing business with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman reached forward and Neo took his hand and they sealed the deal. They were partners now. Partners in crime.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ambitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neo watched Roman from the corner of the club. He was drinking with Junior, spinning more tales of how his father was running the criminal empire out of business. Papa, Junior’s dad and kingpin of the criminal underground, was old and, word was, on his deathbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seat of power was to be handed over to Junior, but Junior didn’t have his dad’s smarts. While Roman talked to Junior, weaving plans and flatteries until Junior didn’t know what ideas were his and what were Romans; Neo and Roman made sure every prediction and suggestion came true. Junior relied more and more on Roman and the other members of the underworld watched it play out. Many saw Roman as a threat to their place, a young upstart trying to cut in line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s where Neo came in. Roman made sure her reputation as the ‘hunter of hunters’ was well known and arranged a few well timed brawls. Neo used all her charm and agility to humiliate her opponents and establish her reputation as being untouchable. With no big reason to call Roman out collectively and frankly being scared of Neo, the criminals just watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo sighed silently, it was getting boring. Across the club, a few cronies were getting drunk enough to consider staggering over to Neo and she didn’t much care to wipe the floor with them today. She texted Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You finished?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Scroll buzzed in his vest pocket where she knew he kept it but he kept talking. He would know who it was and what it said without checking. Neo spun back around on the bar stool stirring the straw in her soda and watching the ice clink against the glass. Roman teased her about her choice of drinks at bars. It’s not that she had anything against alcohol (although she was still technically underage), it was just she preferred the sugary taste of soda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another ten minutes passed and she heard the goons start ‘whispering’ that someone should go talk to the ‘cute little thing swinging her legs on the stool’. One of them took the challenge and Neo could hear him lurching over to her. Before he arrived, Neo smelled the familiar smell of cigarette smoke and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarsaparilla, Neo? Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo turned to Roman who reached over her and paid for her drink. Behind him she saw the goon think better of his plan and stumbled back to his seat, earning boos and drunken shoves from his buddies. Neo hopped off the stool and followed Roman out. As they exited the bar, she skipped ahead and turned to face him, cocking her head in question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed and lit another cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa’s still calling shots. The old man just won’t kick it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was frustrated. It had been six months since he and Neo teamed up and Papa wasn’t supposed to have made it through the first. While the other bigshots of the underworld might be waiting to choose between Roman and Junior, all of them were fiercely loyal to the current kingpin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of Roman’s current power came from paying people off. Neo guessed, Roman had had a good amount of Lien when he started this scheme, but it was running dry. Neo had contributed her half of Cerulean’s Lien but it didn’t last long either. Roman didn’t know about the 15,000 Neo had locked away in a Vale bank (under an alias of course) and Neo was reluctant to spend her three year saving on his schemes as much as she wanted them to succeed. They needed a new plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman fussed with his cufflinks, something Neo noticed he did when he was angry and trying not to show it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you tomorrow at Point B.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without meeting Neo’s eye, Roman stalked off and she watched him go, her hand half raised to way goodnight. She left to the less-luxurious hotel she had been staying in since joining up with Roman. She lay on the bed, frustrated. Finally, she pulled out her Scroll and pressed Roman’s picture. She loved that picture, he had a slight smirk and it somehow made the picture look like a mugshot which suited him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, what’s up really? What’d Junior say?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a minute before she got a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Junior’s an idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Duh, you’ve known that forever. What’d he do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s what he doesn’t do. The seat to power is right there in front of him but he’s too dull to see it. All he’d have to do was take out his dad and he could rally his dad’s allies to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he won’t because he's an imbecile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly. I would.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Papa isn’t your papa. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha. But even so, if the dratted man would die already I could make my move. But the old guy’s smart. The only one with the access to do it is Junior.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Access? What? Papa’s got major security?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Word is Junior’s place is a proper fortress. Every security system you can think of. Panic room/Bunker in the basement. Gunners in the attic. You name it. The only thing Papa is scared of is the Grimm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire criminal underworld was terrified of the Grimm. Born and raised in the city meant they hardly saw the creatures except in news reports. The idea of monsters freely prowling most the earth was something every Vale citizen tried desperately to forget. The Grimm even scared Roman, though he’d never admit it. But for Neo, that fear was long gone, she’d lost count of how many Grimm she’d killed. Yet another fact that gave the thugs of Vale reason to leave her be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo texted Roman, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm. Guess you’ve got to swing a deal with Junior. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well if Junior is the only one who can do it, then you’ve got to make him do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s pretty cold, not that I mind, but Junior would. He doesn’t have the guts to do in his old man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo could see why Roman was so frustrated. He had the gun loaded but wasn’t able to take the shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay then we just need to get an assassin in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if we did, Junior could use the murder to gain support. He may not be smart but he knows he can get protection from his dad’s allies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So if we kill Papa we’ve got to make sure Junior feels safe...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman didn’t respond for a while and Neo smiled. She could practically see him, probably hunched over some map or table strewn with information. She had been to a few of his safe houses and they all included cork boards covered with information, notes scrawled in code, pictures of different people, and maps with notes covering different districts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Junior is nervous. He doesn’t want to take his father’s place but he’s afraid to look weak in front of the underworld. But if we swung it that we were allies, at least at first, we could ease Junior gently out of power. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooo…yes on the assassin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe. Though I think this is going to require a personal touch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yay! Action finally! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo knew Roman would have a plan but she started her own. She could probably charm her way into Junior’s house. Have him give her a tour etc. She had seen the kind of girls he hit on and if there was any consistency (besides a pulse), it was that they were young. Despite the name, Junior was around thirty and no teen was safe from his flirtations in his club. He’d kept his distance from Neo out of fear, but if she approached him? Then she could get Roman in and they’d take out Papa and corner Junior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew Roman was a good shot, she’d seen him use a hand gun proficiently on a few occasions. He was also a great street fighter, although he didn’t like getting his hands too dirty. Although he did his best to act like a gentleman, or at least the criminal boss he aspired to be, Neo saw the street kid in him. He’d spent at least his teens on the street and knew how to fight dirty. She glanced at the dagger Nicki had given her years ago. Roman needed something like that. A weapon that suited his style.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo checked the clock. It was too late to go shopping now, but she’d have time tomorrow before meeting Roman. So she began brainstorming until she fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neo, blonde and hazel eyed, walked out of the weapons store. She’d dressed her age, hoping to pass for a Beacon student and it had worked. It wasn’t odd for a Huntress in training to browse for weapons. Especially the kind with the flair she’d been looking for. Hunters loved unique weapons. She hugged the long package and gave the shop one last glance. The name had caught her eye; ‘It’s Also A Gun’ specialized in custom weaponry and even though you had to have a license or student ID to purchase, it hadn’t taken much for Neo to forge her way to the perfect gift for Roman.</p><p>With a spring in her step, she made her way to the rendezvous Roman had given her. It was a foreclosed store where Roman had one of his safe houses. Quietly she went inside and slid away the fake panels, slipping into the concealed back room. Sure enough, Roman was leaned over a desk littered with papers. His tall, slim form accented by his carefully tailored jacket. Neo enjoyed the sight for a moment and then tapped her heel on the floor to get his attention. She held the package behind her back, wishing she’d been tall enough to sneak up behind him and cover his eyes.</p><p>“Ah Neo, blonde today?” </p><p>She bit her lip and gave the package a little shake.</p><p>“Hmm what’s that?”</p><p>She signaled him to close his eyes and, after a moment of skeptic hesitation which Neo might have been offended at if they weren’t just about to plan an assassination, Roman complied. She ripped off the parcel paper and moved Romans hands palms up and placed the gift in them. She clapped her hands excitedly, signaling him to open his eyes. </p><p>Roman Torchwick opened his carefully mascaraed eyes and looked down at the object in his hands. It was a gentleman’s cane with a hooked hand and made of some sort of light metal. He blinked at it a few times and looked up at Neo who mimed swinging it. She watched delighted as his wide crocodile smile grew and he gave the cane a swing. He twirled it and slapped the end to the ground, striking a dapper pose. Neo applauded some more before moving up to Roman to show him the best part. </p><p>She took his hand and placed it where the secret button was; she forced his arm up so the cane pointed at the wall and pressed his thumb down. The bottom of the cane flipped up, revealing a small target.</p><p>“What the—is that?”</p><p>Roman looked at Neo and she nodded. His grin grew more menacing and he hit the button, aiming the cane at one of the maps taped to the concrete wall. There was a loud BANG and a flash erupted from the cane end. Roman jerked a bit, underestimating the recoil. The two looked at the map. There was a large hole two blocks east of Junior’s manor. Pretty well aimed for the first shot. Roman laughed, gave the cane another swing and punched the air.</p><p>“Haha! Oh that felt wonderful. I really needed that!”</p><p>He turned to Neo. “Thank you, Neo. This is fantastic.” Neo smiled and Roman threw the cane in the air and caught it quickly before continuing, “But! Great minds think alike!” He walked behind the table and pulled out a long white tube. He returned to Neo and gave a slight bow, proffering it to her. </p><p>“And for the lady.”</p><p>Neo took the package and eyed Roman as she opened it. His expression gave away nothing but Neo could tell from his eyes that he was nervous. She realized he hoped she’d like this as much as she’d hoped he’d like the cane. Her heart fluttered and she quickly turned her attention to the package so he wouldn’t see the flush of pleasure rising to her cheeks. </p><p>With the top removed, Neo reached in and grasped what felt like a handle. Slowly she pulled and out emerged a beautiful lace parasol. Brown, white, and pink lace overlapped in swirling patterns and lay gently above the hooked hand. Roman mimed opening an umbrella, as Neo had with the cane. </p><p>She found the switch and the parasol flew open. She gave it a twirl, admiring it. It was adorable and ridiculous and she loved it. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror on the way (Roman always had at least one mirror in his rooms—he had to apply his make up and get his hat just right after all). She wished she wasn’t wearing her wig because she suspected the parasol would look wonderful with her natural hair but she did let her eyes switch to normal and smiled primly. </p><p>Roman stepped closer to her, leaning forward excitedly.</p><p>“And here’s the best part.” </p><p>He bumped his bowler hat on the parasol as he leaned under it and pulled the handle away from the pole. It slid away revealing a hidden blade. He let go and backed off, allowing Neo to unsheathe the entirety of the sword. It was about three feet long, thin, and deadly sharp.</p><p>“It’s longer than the dagger you usually use, but I think you’ll like the reach it gives you. The entire pole is as durable as the blade and could block another sword. You can also slide the tip out the top using that switch there.”</p><p>Neo replaced the blade and tried out the switches. She swung the deadly accessory out and Roman reflexively blocked with his own. They started to duel. Parasol thudded against cane as the two danced around the room. Neo was faster and practiced getting the parasol open and closed whenever possible, a stylish flare that Roman appreciated. </p><p>Roman was a bit more brutal with his attacks, swinging at her weakest points or just overwhelming her with superior force. He used the end of his cane to hook her arm, trying to pull her off balance. It would work on anyone other than Neo who just used the momentum to do a flip and land daintily to the side, twirling her new toy.</p><p>Roman hooked the cane on one arm and offered the other to Neo.</p><p>“Shall we go to the club, my dear?”</p><p>Neo took the arm and gave a sharp nod. The two strode out across Vale, armed, dangerous, and fabulous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Top of the food chain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neo watched amused as Junior sweated nervously, his beady eyes flicking from Roman to the door he had emerged from. He flinched as Roman moved towards him. Smooth as butter, Roman put one arm on Junior’s shoulder and gave his cane a twirl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax Junior, I just want to talk business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junior’s face was pale but Neo caught a flash of anger and saw his meaty fists clench. Roman had just murdered his father; they couldn’t push too far. Neo looked and spotted a small home bar in the room. She walked over and flicked the cabinet open, selecting a bottle of scotch and two glasses. Roman saw her out of the corner of his eye and steered Junior to a seat. He took a glass and the bottle from Neo and poured Junior a drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junior drank it down quickly as Roman filled his own glass. He examined the amber liquid and nonchalantly spoke, “You and I both know you can’t fill Papa’s shoes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junior’s face flushed with anger but Roman kept going, “We also both know that you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That took Junior by surprise. Roman took a sip of his drink and watched Junior’s reaction before he set his glass on the table between their chairs and leaned forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had a nice position so far. Close enough to the grit to reap profits, but far enough to avoid getting hurt. Your position was just right, but if you take Papa’s place, things are going to get real hard real fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman pulled a cigarette out of his jacket and lit it. He pointed it at Junior and said, “I’m here to give you a way out of that responsibility. A way to keep you in comfort without being in the spotlight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junior struggled to keep his emotions in check but Roman and Neo could both see how desperate he was. Everything Roman had said was correct and they all knew it. The question was whether Junior could swallow his pride long enough to let Roman complete his plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…what did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junior’s voice was low and Neo could tell he hated himself for asking. The man was a coward at heart but he had pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman had been about to put the cigarette between his lips but he moved it away, some ash falling onto the carpet. He leaned back into the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked! Here’s the deal; you keep your men, all the grunts come through you. The money there keeps you in this big ‘ol house and keeps the dogs off you. Your club is your front counter. Folks like me ring up a few men to do their jobs and you get paid. Smooth and easy, the way you like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junior seemed to be going for the idea. His club was his pride and joy, it was often used as a neutral ground for the underworld and Neo knew Roman liked the idea of keeping that up. It wasn’t a secret that Papa hadn’t liked all the effort Junior put in the club, considering how little work he did on anything else. It might be the honey that helped the next bit of the plan go down Junior’s thick neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman spread his arms out wide. “I’ll take care of the rest. The gangs, the connections, the spies, shipments; you stay out of my business, I’ll stay out of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junior stood up glaring down at the calm, younger man who maintained his business smile. A long few seconds ticked by, interrupted only by more ash falling off the still untasted cigarette only the plush burgundy carpet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think you can just waltz into my house and take what you want?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo silently walked behind Junior, watching Roman for a signal. Roman’s smile was gone. He slowly reached over and dropped the cigarette into a crystal ashtray and stood up. He was a good half a foot shorter than Junior, but his green eyes met the massive thug’s. His hand flicked into a signal only Neo caught. She pointed her parasol up, four inches of blade slipping out the point and resting on Junior’s clenched neck muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman’s voice was no longer light, it was low and as serious as death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do.” He turned around and walked a few steps away, his voice lightening once more.“So what’s is gonna be Junior boy? You’ve heard my offer, take it or leave it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neo gently removed the thin blade and opened the parasol, she stepped to the side, just enough that Junior could see the spinning pink lace out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s shoulders fell, earlier than Neo had expected. Perhaps Roman’s months of grooming had been more effective than they’d though. “Fine. But you pay for my boys the same as everyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman grinned. His green eyes spotted a shallow case on the bar and he flipped it open, pulling out a thick cigar. He clipped the end and lit it. “Of course. Pleasure doing business with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks past Junior, taking Neo’s arm once more and blowing on the cigar until he sighed with satisfaction. As they leave Junior behind Roman muses, “Now this is more my style.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>